mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal principle of spellcasting; by Liadri
Universal principle of spellcasting There are several type of spellcaster around in the world and while most of the well known spellcasters are the classic energy pool users. Some do get out of the traditional mold, such as the Catalysers, Bloodmages and the necromancers. This article details how each of them draw energy and use it to cast their spells because no mage is actually the same. It is to mention spellcaster may mix some of these characteristic together in various fashion. It is not unheard of a large energy pool bloodmage with very potent spells or of a Catalyser necromancer who has a innate ability to drain the life energy out of his foes as if drinking a cup of coffee. Type one - Energy pool Most people who becomes mages have a reserve of demonic or spirit energy larger then normal inside of them and it is from this reserve that spellcaster take to materialize spells in the world. Running out of demonic or spirit energy will cause the spellcaster to loose consciousness or even die from using a spell too strong for what they have left of energy. It should be noted that due to the large amount of Spirit energy in human energy pool user such spellcasters are way harder to corrupt then most human as it takes an increased amount of time to convert the spirit energy in demonic energy and this is particularly true among male spellcasters although some females also have been known to have energy reserve way above the normal amount. Type two - Catalysers Some magic users are not born with large energy reserve but rather with a capacity for absorbing ambient energy at a dramatically increased rate. Such spellcasters are literal sponges who takes in the energy in the very area concentrate into themselves and materialize it in spectacular spells rivaling even the strongest spellcasters. Mamono Catalysers, especially those of spellcasting species are fearsome when encountered in a dark demon realm due to the insane concentration of demonic energy in the ambient air, making them among the deadliest spellcasters of their kind. However, human catalysers are rarely seen on the battlefield as their vulnerability to ambient energy makes them a prey of choice for about all mamono able to cast a spell. Not to mention ambient demonic energy which they absorb in their body at such an increased rate it takes only a matter of a few seconds to change them into monsters. As such humans who have the ability to Catalyze energy at increased rate generally have more peaceful functions as magic users, and use their spells for creating barriers, portals and other powerful abjuration magic used to hold monsters at bay out of human realms which most spellcasters can only dream off, but don't envy, due to the fact those magi can never if anything leave the safety of the city walls as each of them has the potential of easily becoming a very dangerous mamono should they get converted. Type Three - Bloodmage Bloodmage are an anomaly among spellcasters they don't actually use spirit energy or demonic energy when casting but rather their own vitality. A bloodmage's body will deteriorate and become increasingly wounded as he cast spells causing the spellcaster to die from its wound. Most spellcaster consider bloodmage, especially those with low energy reserves, cursed as most of them don't become bloodmage by choice but rather because they were born that way due to a disease or a genetic error in their energy reserves. Bloodmage are rare and those that practice magic openly are even more rare, but the few that do generally are adept users of healing magic, so to be able to heal themselves when gravely injured. A bloodmage which has a strong affinity for magic and a mastery of healing spells is a fearsome sight to behold, as they can cast spells indefinitely long, if they are healthy enough to do it. Type four - Necromancers While most magician use energy from their inner self, Necromancers consume energy not only from themselves but also from others. What a necromancer aims for is not the body, but the energy within it, being sometimes way more dangerous then regular elemental spellcaster as their spells don't cause visible wounds but harm their foes energy directly. Necromancy is a dark forbidden art which most magical user won't ever use, however it does not end to the ability to raise the dead. Any half decent necromancer will use the energy not only from himself but also from his undead minions and will often even end up sucking the spirit energy or demonic energy of others around him, like a vampire, to cast his spells, as most true necromancers have little regards for the cost, and only care for the results. For this reason Necromancy is a banned art in the order of the chief god as it is regarded as blasphemous not only for its ultimate result, the lich, and the ability to create minor undead, but also because of the various dangers related to its practice. Category:Magic